The strongest Pawn
by MatNot
Summary: Siempre hemos leido hiatorias donde Issei es el peon de Rias o de alguna otra raza, pero en este fic quise hacer algo distinto, por eso aqui Issei sera el peon del mismisimo Sirzechs Lucifer, asi que vean las aventuras de nuestro heroe al ser el peon mas fuerte.
**Hola gente, aquí MatNot nuevamente, primero que nada, quiere disculparme por el tiempo que estuve ausente, la verdad muchas cosas pasaron, me enferme y me tuvieron que operar, estaba concentrado en terminar mi ultimo año en la enseñanza media y eso sumado a otras cosas me impidieron poder escribir, pero he vuelto totalmente recargado.**

 **Decidí** **reescribir mis historia, ya que habían ciertos puntos en estas que no me** **convencían, así que aquí les dejo este capitulo reescrito, espero que lo disfruten**

* * *

 **High School DxD no me pertenece, solo los Oc's incluidos en esta historia**

 **Capitulo 1**

 **Regreso a casa**

* * *

-Inframundo-

En alguno de los confines no explorados del inframundo, en medio de un bosque, se podían escuchar múltiples sonidos, gritos, de ira y de dolor, estruendos parecidos a el de las explosiones, así como también rechinidos parecidos a cuando dos metales chocan.

Se podían observar cráteres en medio del suelo, arboles destruidos y algunos quemados, en resumidas cuentas, un campo de batalla por donde se le viera, pero lo más impresionante de todo es quienes se encontraban peleando.

Un grupo de veinte de demonios, todos vestidos con unas armaduras negras portando lanzas o espadas, rodeaban a un joven de aproximadamente unos 18 años de edad, de pelo castaño y ojos del mismo color, el cual vestía una polera roja con unos pantalones cargo plomos y zapatos de combate negros, el cual tenía una espada de empuñadura negra la cual entre el mango y la hoja tenía una calavera de chivo de la cual los ojos brillaban en rojo junto con parte de la hoja de la espada.

-Vamos chicos, acábenlo luego – grito un demonio de cabello negro, con dos pares de alas el cual parecía ser el líder del grupo.

-Pero señor, no es tan fácil – le respondió otro demonio el cual portaba una lanza.

-Es verdad jefe, después de todo nos enfrentamos al que fue uno de nuestros mejores guerreros – dijo otro mirando con temor al castaño frente a ellos.

-No me vengan con mierdas, tenemos que derrotarlo como sea – dijo otra vez el líder esta vez enfocando su mirada de odio en el joven al cual tenía por enemigo.

El castaño por otro lado se mantenía en silencio observando a quienes lo rodeaban, estudiando la situación, esperando a ver cuál sería el siguiente movimiento de sus enemigos, pero a pesar de que se veía tan tranquilo y confiado, por dentro se estaba preocupando pues sabía que debía apresurarse a acabar con esto y largarse del lugar.

- _"Maldición, si no me apresuro esto se pondrá peor, debo terminar esto antes de que ellos lleguen"_ – pensaba el castaño para sí mismo, mientras que con su mano libre incitaba a los demonios a que lo atacaran.

EL líder el cual estaba harto de la situación sin pensarlo saco dos espadas y se lanzó contra el castaño, el cual al verlo simplente giro un poco su cuerpo para que su atacante pasara por su lado y cuando lo hizo lo tomo desde la parte trasera del cuello y lo hundió contra el suelo.

-Despídete de este mundo – dijo el joven, al mismo tiempo en que en su mano aparecía un guantelete rojo con picos dorados y dos esferas verdes, una en cada extremo del guantelete y con su dedo apuntaba al demonio que aún seguía boca abajo en el piso.

-[ **Boost** ], [ **Finger shoot** ] – se escuchó provenir desde el guantelete para que luego un pequeño rayo de color verde saliera desde el dedo de este, atravesando al demonio, matándolo al instante.

-Bien quien es el siguiente – pregunto el castaño mirando al grupo de demonios que veían con terror el cuerpo sin vida de su líder.

Así comenzó la sangrienta masacre por parte del joven, hacia el grupo de demonios.

-Más tarde-

Después de un rato, el lugar estaba completamente en silencio, lo único que se podía apreciar eran un montón de cuerpos sin vida, alguno hasta cercenados, todo el lugar estaba manchado de sangre y algunos árboles calcinados, en eso aparecen dos sujetos encapuchaos, a los cuales no se les podía distinguir sus rosto y miraban la horrible escena.

-Así que logró escapar – dijo uno con un tono de voz bastante calmado.

-Que haremos ahora mi señor – pregunto el otro.

-Por ahora nada, dejémoslo así, después de todo no interferirá en nuestros planes – le repudio a su acompañante.

-Está seguro de dejarlo escapar, no creo que sea buena idea subestimarlo – le volvió a insistir a su jefe.

-Tranquilo Euclid, la siguiente vez que aparezca yo me encargare personalmente de él, por ahora solo limpia este desastre – dijo el encapuchado.

-Como usted ordene mi señor – dijo el ahora identificado como Euclid invocando un círculo mágico haciendo desaparecer todo el desastre dejado por la anterior batalla.

-Vámonos – dijo el encapuchado dando media vuelta e invocando un círculo mágico bajo sus pies – nos encontraremos nuevamente Hyodo Issei – se escuchó antes de que ambos encapuchados desaparecieran, dejando el lugar como si nunca nada hubiera pasado.

-En otro lugar más alejado del bosque-

A la salida del bosque cerca de un arroyo se podía observar a el mismo castaño de antes sentado sobre unas piedras junto al arroyo, mientras su mirada se dirigía a el cielo tan peculiar del inframundo.

-Nunca me cansare de esta vista – dijo el castaño a la nada.

En eso el brazo izquierdo del castaño brilla dejando aparecer lo que parecía ser un brazo de dragón rojo con dos gemas verdes.

-[ **Sí que lo hiciste bien allá atrás compañero** ] – se escuchó una voz del brazo del castaño.

-Gracias Draig – dijo el castaño mirando su brazo mientras sonreía.

-[ **Me sorprende el nivel de velocidad con el que mejoras** ] – dijo el dragón.

-Que más esperabas después de todo no me puedo permitir ser débil, tengo una reputación de Sekiryuutei que cuidar, además que le se lo prometí a ellos el nunca volver a ser débil – dijo el castaño sonriendo pero a la vez con un deje de nostalgia.

-[ **No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que ellos están orgullosos de ti y gracias por mantener mi nombre en alto** ] – dijo Draig tratando de subirle el ánimo a su portador.

-Gracias por apoyarme Draig – dijo el castaño.

-[ **Para eso estoy compañero después de todo estaré contigo hasta el da de tu muerte Issei** ] – dijo Draig.

Así es gente el actual sekiryuutei era nada más y nada menos que Hyodo Issei.

-[ **Y dime compañero que haremos ahora** ] – le pregunto el dragón.

-Mmmmm creo que es hora de volver, he pasado demasiado tiempo lejos de casa – dijo Issei algo dubitativo.

-[ **Es verdad, ya han pasado cuatro años desde que te fuiste a realizar tu misión, sin embargo la terminaste hace bastante tiempo, aun no entiendo porque no quisiste regresar antes** ] – le pregunto Draig a su portador.

-No lo sé Draig la verdad quería volverme más fuerte y ver qué otra cosa adicional podía averiguar, pero creo que solo pase más tiempo alejado de mi hogar – dijo Issei con un tono nostálgico.

-[ **Ya no te preocupes por eso mejor volvamos** ] – dijo el dragón rojo.

-Si – respondió el castaño sacando unas alas de dragón de su espalda para volver a su hogar, del cual había estado alejado por tanto tiempo.

-Oficina del Maou Lucifer-

En una oficina bastante ostentosa, la cual tenía un escritorio central, un par de sillones, muchos estantes de libros, un mini-bar cerca de una pared, y uno que otro lujo, estaba trabajando el actual Maou del inframundo, Sirzechs Lucifer, más conocido como el Crimson Satan o Satan Rojo, el cual estaba leyendo unos papeles, aunque con bastante desgana, ya que eso le aburría.

Dejando de mirar los documentos por un momento toma uno de los 3 cuadros que tenía en su escritorio, en dos de estos se podía apreciar a quienes son sus padres y hermana, los cuales se encuentran sonriendo y en la otra aparece el y su esposa Grayfia Lucifuge, ambos sonriendo, pero también aparece otra persona un niño de cabello rojos el cual está en los brazos de Sirzechs, era su hijo Millicas Gremory, el cual también se encontraba sonriendo, sin embargo la foto Sirzechs en sus manos era una muy distinta a las dos anteriores, en esta se encontraba el sentado en un trono, a su lado de pie estaba Grayfia, pero en esta foto habían más persona, siete personas más para ser exactos, estos eran Lucifer y su sequito, pero entre todos los que estaban en esa foto lo que más llamaba la atención era un pequeño niño que está con ellos, era un niño castaño, que no aparentaba más allá de uno años de edad.

Sin embargo ese momento de nostalgia para Sirzechs fue interrumpido por Grayfia la cual acababa de entrar en la oficina y venía con unas carpetas en sus manos.

-Le traigo estos documentos que tiene que firmar Sirzechs-sama – le dijo Grayfia a su esposo, aunque era demasiado formal cuando estaba en horarios de trabajo.

-Ah, eh, si… puedes dejarlo ahí encima- le respondió Sirzechs, pero con un tono de total preocupación, cosa que no paso desapercibida por parte de Grayfia.

La cual rodeo el escritorio y se ubicó al lado de Sirzechs, el cual extrañado por esta repentina acción giro su silla quedando frente a Grayfia, la cual sin previo aviso se sentó sobre las piernas de su esposo, cosa que tomo desprevenido a Sirzechs.

-Que te sucede, es raro verte con ese aire de derrota – le dijo Grayfia mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Sirzechs.

-No es nada, solo que estoy preocupado – le respondió el pelirrojo.

-Es por el verdad – le volvió a preguntar Grayfia notando que lo que decía su marido era verdad.

-Si… hace cuatro años que partió y ya llevamos dos años seguidos sin recibir noticias desde su último informe, me pregunto si estará bien, sé que no está muerto porque aun puedo sentir sus piezas, pero aun así me preocupa que no tengamos noticias de el – dijo Sirzechs.

-No te preocupes, sabes que él es fuerte y si no se ha comunicado con nosotros es porque así lo ha querido, además no debes recordar que siempre ha sido un poco solitario – dijo Grayfia tratando de consolar a su esposo, sin embargo ella estaba igual o más preocupada que él.

-Ya lo sé, sé que es fuerte, pero no olvides que aún es un niño, tal vez fue un error de mi parte encomendarle esta tarea, perfectamente pude haber enviado a MacGregor a que realizara la misión – dijo Sirzechs.

-Sabes que eso no hubiera sido posible, MacGregor es alguien conocido por todo el Inframundo y él te insistió en que lo enviaras cuando nos anunciaste de esta misión – dijo Grayfia con una sonrisa recordando dicho evento.

-Jajajaja es verdad me persiguió por todo el castillo ese día para que lo enviara a él en vez de a alguien más – dijo Sirzechs esta vez un poco más alegre.

Grayfia al ver la sonrisa de su esposo, lo beso, un beso que compartían en los momentos de mayor intimidad, de esos que no le mostraban a nadie, cosa que el pelirrojo correspondió gustosamente, ya que eran raras las ocasiones en que Grayfia se comportaba así en horas de trabajo, y al estar perdidos en su mundo no notaron que la puerta fue abierta, por un castaño el cual al ver al par de tórtolos en la divertida escena prefirió no decir nada y simplemente dirigirse al mini-bar y servirse algo para después sentarse en uno de los sillones de la oficina y mirar de forma divertida a la pareja que compartía un momento personal y solo para bromear con ellos decidió interrumpirlos.

-Saben podrían irse a su habitación y estarían más cómodos, además que yo recuerde Grayfia-nechan tú no eres de esas que actúa así en horarios de trabajo – dijo para después beber el contenido d su vaso de manera divertida esperando la respuesta de ambos.

Sirzechs y Grayfia al escuchar esa voz, que a pesar de que sonara un poco más ronca de la última vez que la escucharon aun así era inconfundible y con el mayor temor posible esperando que lo que escucharon solo fue una broma del destino, giraron sus cabezas hasta el sofá para encontrarse al mismo castaño de la fotografía, aunque más grande y con expresiones más maduras en su rostro, el cual solo los veía de manera divertida.

-Parece que hubieran visto un fantasma, ya me estoy empezando a preocupar, seguros que no quieren que me vaya y regrese en otro momento – dijo el castaño parándose de su asiento.

-I… I…. Issei eres tu – pregunto el pelirrojo incrédulo a lo que veían sus ojos, aunque bastante sonrojado por la forma en que los encontraron con su esposa.

-Es bueno verlo nuevamente Sirzechs-sama – dijo el castaño con una sonrisa en su rostro, cosa que no habían visto en bastante tiempo.

Pero lo que ni Issei ni Sirzechs notaron fue en que momento Grayfia soltó a su esposo para correr a abrazar al castaño, del cual no sabían nada desde hace dos años ni lo habían visto en cuatro años.

-También me alegra verte Grayfia-nechan – dijo Issei correspondiendo al abrazo de Grayfia pero lo que no espero es que esta lo golpeara en la cabeza dejando con un gran chichón quejándose en el suelo.

-Auch, y eso porque – dijo Issei mientras se sobaba su cabeza sentado en el suelo.

-Y tienes el descaro de preguntar… debidas haber vuelto hace dos años, pudiste haber mantenido el contacto, o por lo menos podías haber avisado que demorarías un tiempo más – dijo Grayfia retando a Issei.

-Perdón – fue lo único que contesto el castaño para ponerse de pie y saludar al hombre que en todo ese momento no había dicho ni una palabra.

-Bienvenido a casa Ise – dijo Sirzechs mirando al castaño, el cual se arrodillaba en señal de respeto ante Sirzechs.

-Es un placer para mi haber vuelto Sirzechs-sama – dijo el castaño de manera más seria poniéndose de pie.

-Vamos no te he visto en tanto tiempo y me saludas así – dijo Issei abrazando al castaño.

-Perdón O… Oni-chan – dijo Issei algo avergonzado.

Sirzechs e Issei procedieron a sentarse para conversar, mientras Grayfia preparaba café, una vez que el café estaba servido y Grayfia haciendo una excepción de la ocasión igual se sentó para compartir la llegada del castaño.

-Y bueno Ise dime, porque demoraste tanto en volver – pregunto interesado el pelirrojo.

-Quería ver si podía conseguir más información, ya que aún sentía que me faltaban cosas por averiguar – le respondió Issei.

-Y pudiste averiguar algo nuevo – le pregunto esta vez Grayfia.

-No mucho la actividad como esperábamos aumento, cada vez más gente se unía a sus filas, pero… - dijo Issei haciendo una pausa.

-Pero que sucede Issei – pregunto el pelirrojo intrigado.

-Últimamente el número de sus filas está aumentando considerablemente, además creo que sentí la energía del dragón blanco cuando me estaba yendo, pero no lo pude comprobar, debido a que me descubrieron y tuve que escapar – dijo Issei bajando la mirada, pensando a que decepciono a su rey – de verdad lo siento Sirzechs-sama le falle – dijo Issei disculpándose.

-Vamos no te preocupes por eso, hiciste mejor trabajo del que cualquiera pudiera haber hecho, incluso ni MacGregor podría haberlo hecho mejor – dijo Issei sonriéndole a su peón.

-Hablando de MacGregor, como están los demás – pregunto Issei ahora con mejor ánimo.

-Bastante bien, estaban bastante preocupado desde tu ausencia, pero el más preocupado era Bahamoot, ya sabes que siempre fue el que más aprecio te tiene – dijo Sirzechs recordando a su Torre.

-Ese viejo, siempre fue un gruñón – dijo Issei algo divertido, recordando a la Torre de Sirzechs.

-En eso concuerdo – dijo Sirzechs riéndose.

-Y dígame, como están padre y madre – pregunto esta vez Issei.

-De salud bastante bien igual que siempre, pero extrañándote – dijo Sirzechs.

-Y como esta ella– pregunto esta vez Issei, de forma más interesada, cambiando su tono de voz para demostrar si interés en el tema.

-Bastante bien igual, hace un año que está en el mundo humano, ha sabido lidiar bien con sus responsabilidades – dijo Sirzechs.

-Tal y como se esperaba de la próxima heredera de la casa Gremory – dijo Issei – bueno en fin yo me retiro, quiero descansar y después pasar a saludar a padre y madre – dijo Issei levantándose de su asiento.

-Bien Grayfia te acompañara- dijo Sirzechs mirando a la nombrada, la cual también se estaba levantando.

-No se preocupe Sirzechs-sama, estoy seguro que Grayfia-nechan, tiene cosas más importantes que hacer – dije Issei moviendo su mano en señal de negación.

-No te preocupes, yo te acompaño - dijo Grayfia sonriéndole al castaño, aunque se podía notar un aura tétrica surgiendo de ella.

-Bueno si insistes, yo te sigo – dio Issei en tono de derrota y a la vez algo asustado.

Así ambos salieron de la oficina del Maou Rojo, dirigiéndose hacia las habitaciones de la nobleza de Lucifer.

-Habitaciones de la nobleza del Maou-

Siguiendo un largo pasillo del castillo, el cual conducía hacia las habitaciones de la nobleza de lucifer, llegaron frente a una puerta, la cual daba a una sala de estar, un lugar bastante acogedor, tenía una mesa de centro y tres sillones largos, un televisor bastante lujoso, un mini-bar, también un par de cuadros en las paredes y un pasillo en el cual se podían observar varias puertas, las cuales eran las habitaciones.

Al entrar a la sala lo primero que ven es a 5 personas, las cuales estaban sentadas en los sillones alrededor de la mesita, jugando cartas, los cuales al escuchar la puerta ni se inmutaron, ya que sospechaban que podía ser Grayfia.

-Ejem – dijo Grayfia tratando de llamar la atención de los presentes, los cuales seguían concentrados en su juego por lo cual no voltearon a ver.

-Que sucede Grayfia-san, además veo que viene acompañada – dijo un hombre de aproximadamente de unos 30 años de edad, de cabello negro con rubio, ondulado, el cual no despego la mirada de sus cartas.

-Vaya no esperaba este tipo de bienvenida, después de estar tanto tiempo fuera – dijo Issei suspirando.

Los hombres que estaban jugando, al escuchar esa voz dejaron caer sus cartas del asombro, ya que a pesar de haber cambiado un poco es voz era muy reconocible para todos, así que todos se giraron al mismo tiempo, para sorprenderse por la persona que estaba junto a Grayfia, era un poco más alto de lo que recordaban y se veía algo más maduro, pero su cara no había cambiado casi nada.

-Me da gusto verlos chicos – dijo Issei sonriendo.

-I… Issei, de verdad eres tu – pregunto un hombre de aproximadamente unos 25 años de edad, de cabello castaño claro, con una barba vikinga.

-Claro, quien más crees que soy, me ofendes Beowulf – dijo Issei fingiendo estar triste, pero a la vez divertido por la actitud de sus compañeros.

Así todos dejaron sus asientos y se levantaron a saludar a su pequeño compañero al cual no habían visto en bastante tiempo. Después de que todos los saludaron el castaño fue a su antigua habitación, la cual estaba tal cual como el la dejo el día en que se fue, el cuarto era bastante simple, tenía las paredes rojas, con ciertos detalles negro, en una esquina estaba una cama, bastante grande y a su lado una mesita de noche, también contaba con un ropero y un espejo, y una puerta la cual daba hacia el cuarto de baño personal del castaño.

Issei al entrar en su cuarto lo primero que hiso fue entrar al baño y darse una ducha, al salir del baño encontró un juego de ropa limpio y una nota de Grayfia, la cual decía: ¨ _Aquí tienes un juego de ropa limpio, también cambie toda tu ropa del ropero, ya que me fije en que no te quedaría buena. Con cariño, Grayfia.¨_.

-(Gracias Grayfia-nechan) – pensó el castaño mientras se ponía la ropa que estaba en su cama, la cual era una camisa blanca con unos jeans negros y unas zapatillas a juego.

Una vez vestido el castaño salió de su cuarto, para compartir un rato con sus compañeros, para después ir a saludar a los señores Gremory.

-Y como han estado las cosas por aquí mientras estuve fuera – pregunto el castaño sentándose en un sillón, mientras bebía un trago.

-Bastante tranquilas y aburridas desde que te fuiste enano – le respondió el de cabello negro con rubio.

-Eso quiere decir que me extrañaste eh MacGregor – le dice el castaño a su compañero en tono de burla.

-Eso quisieras – le respondió MacGregor.

-Desde cunando bebes mocoso – le pregunto un hombre de aproximadamente unos 20 años, de cabello rojizo con negro, bastante alto.

-Vamos ya no soy un niño Enku, además tuve que hacer un par de cosas para pasar desapercibido mientras estuve fuera – dijo Issei como si nada.

-Y cuéntanos como te fue – le pregunto esta vez un hombre de aproximadamente un hombre de unos 30 años, de cabello negro, de expresiones faciales chinas.

-No fue tan difícil, tienen un gran número de soldados, los cuales crecen aumentan cada vez más, pude ver a algunos de los altos mandos, pero no pude saber quién estaba a cargo, más allá de eso no pude ver nada mas Souji – le respondió el castaño recordando todo lo que había visto.

-Así que tendremos que estar preparados he – dijo en voz alta un hombre bastante alto, de aproximadamente, unos 2 metros de altura, de pelo color naranja, que aparentaba unos 30 años.

-Si pero no creo que se movilicen tan luego Strurt, además la mayoría, de ellos no superaba el nivel de un demonio clase baja – le respondió Issei a su compañero.

-Eso es bueno, por un lado – dijo Beowulf relajándose.

-No creas Beo, serán de nivel bajo, pero son muchos – dijo Issei – a todo esto y Bahamoot – pregunto esta vez Issei notando la ausencia del mencionado.

-Sirzechs-sama lo envió a una misión hace un par de días, lo más probable es que regrese en un par de semana – le respondió Beowulf.

-Ya veo, bueno me retiro por ahora caballeros, tengo un par de visitas que hacer – dijo Issei levantándose y saliendo de la sala para buscar a Grayfia.

-Pasillos del castillo-

En uno de los pasillos del castillo, Issei vio a Grayfia, la cual estaba hablando con una sirvienta, así que espero a que terminara para acercarse a hablar con ella.

-Grayfia-nechan – dijo Issei llamando la atención de la mencionada.

-Que sucede Issei – le pregunto Grayfia.

-Madre y Padre se encuentran en el castillo Gremory – pregunto el castaño.

-Así es de hecho ahora me dirigía hacia allí, porque no vamos juntos – le respondió la peli platino.

-Seguro – dijo Issei.

Así Grayfia invocando un círculo mágico se transportó a ella y el castaño hacia el castillo Gremory.

-Castillo Gremory-

Issei y Grayfia aparecieron en el vestíbulo del castillo Gremory, donde Grayfia se acercó a uno de los mayordomos que pasaba por ahí para preguntarle donde se encontraban los señores del castillo, cuando termino de hablar con el hombre le dijo a Issei que la siguiera.

-Sala de estar-

Issei siguió a Grayfia hasta una puerta donde debían encontrarse los señores Gremory, por lo que ella entro para comprobar si estaban ahí, mientras que el castaño le esperaba afuera, esperando a que se le indicara que entrara.

Cuando Grayfia entro encontró a el señor y la señora Gremory en la sala los cuales estaban tomando él te junto a Millicas, el cual también estaba ahí.

-Madre – dijo Millicas al ver entrar a la peli platino, para correr y abrasarla.

-Señorito Millicas, le he dicho que no se comporte así – le regaño Grayfia.

-Perdón Grayfia nee-sama – dijo Millicas con una expresión triste.

-Vamos Grayfia no seas así con el niño, está feliz de verte, pero dime que te trae por aquí – le pregunto Lord Gremory.

-Vine porque tenía un par de cosas que hacer – le respondió Grayfia de manera respetuosa – además vine con alguien – dijo esta vez llamando la atención de los presentes.

-De quien se trata Grayfia – le pregunto Lady Gremory.

Pero Grayfia no respondió, simplemente se acercó hasta la puerta para dejar entrar al castaño, provocando bastante emoción en Lord y Lady Gremory al verlo.

-Es bueno verlos Oka-sama, Oto-sama y Millicas-sama – dijo Issei haciendo una reverencia.

-I… Issei – dijo Lady Gremory, con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras se levantaba a abrazar al castaño.

El castaño no dijo nada y simplemente correspondió al abrazo de Venelana, para luego levantarse y saludar a Lord Gremory el cual se había levantado de su asiento y acercado al castaño.

-Es bueno verte Issei – dijo Lord Gremory mientras abrazaba al castaño.

-También me alegra verlo Oto-sama – dijo Issei correspondiendo al abrazo.

-Abuela quien es el – pregunto Millicas acercándose a su abuela, intrigado por el castaño.

-Él es Issei y es el peón de Sirzechs – dijo Venelana respondiéndole a su nieto.

-El peón de papa, pero creí que Enku-san y Beowulf-san eran los peones de papa – dijo Millicas.

-Pues veras Sirzechs tiene tres peones e Issei es el tercero – dijo Venelana.

El castaño se acercó al menor para saludarlo.

-Es bueno verlo de nuevo Millicas-sama – dijo Issei arrodillándose frente al pequeño.

-De nuevo – pregunto Millicas de manera inocente.

-Es probable que no me recuerde, pero yo lo conozco desde que nació y no me había visto porque estaba haciendo una misión que me designo Sirzechs-sama y regrese recién hoy – dijo Issei explicándole la situación al pequeño pelirrojo.

-Oh ya veo – dijo Millicas entendiendo la situación.

-Y dime hijo como te encuentras – pregunto Lord Gremory sentándose en donde estaba al igual que Venelana, indicándole al castaño que se sentara.

-Pues bastante bien Oto-sama – dijo Issei.

-Porque no habías vuelto o llamado, estábamos todos muy preocupados – dijo esta ves Venelana.

-Lo siento Oka-sama, me quede porque quería conseguir información extra y no llame porque estuvieron sospechando de mi – dijo Issei a modo de disculpa.

-Aun así fue muy peligroso lo que hiciste, nosotros hablamos seriamente con Sirzechs cuando nos contó que te habías marchado – dijo Venelana

-Jajajaja, no se preocupe madre estuve bien, se cuidarme solo – dijo Issei divertido por la preocupación de los señores Gremory.

Y así pasaron hablando otro rato de diversos, temas, como que había hecho el castaño durante todo este tiempo, o alguno que otro cambio que había sucedido en su ausencia, también hablaron de que ocurrió en los rating games mientras él no estaba, y así siguieron hablando hasta que casi se puso el sol, cuando el castaño decidió marcharse.

-Ya te vas – pregunto Lord Gremory.

-Así es Oto-sama – le respondió Issei mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

-Ya veo, dime iras a verla – le pregunto Venelana.

-Así es planeo ir hacia allá ahora – le respondió Issei.

-Issei… antes de que te marches, hay algo que debemos decirte – dijo Lord Gremory de forma seria, deteniendo al castaño el cual estaba a punto de marcharse.

Issei al notar el tono usado por el patriarca del Clan Gremory, así como la mirada que ahora le dirigía, supo que era algo bastante serio, por lo que opto por sentarse y escuchar lo que tenían que decir.

-Veras Issei lo que te quiero decir es algo complicado… es con respecto a Rías – dijo el pelirrojo mirando de manera seria al castaño.

Issei observaba el ambiente en el que se encontraba, Lord Gremory lo miraba de manera seria, pero al mismo tiempo con unos ojos que denotaban culpa, Venelana, había agachado su cabeza y no levantaba la mirada para ver al castaño a los ojos, mientras que el menor de todos los que ahí se encontraban observaba a los adultos hablar sin entender lo que pasaba. El castaño al ver esto supo que lo que le iban a decir no era nada agradable.

-Veras Issei, nosotros no sabíamos nada de ti en este último tiempo, así que temíamos lo pero por lo cual Rías… Rías está comprometida – dijo el pelirrojo ahora si demostrando total culpa en su mirada.

Issei por un lado ya se imaginaba que podría tratarse de eso, sin embargo, no pensó que fuera totalmente cierto, sin embargo, para extrañes de los adultos, los cuales esperaban algún reproche o malas palabras por parte del castaño, se llevaron la sorpresa de que este se encontraba, más relajado que antes, casi como si lo que le dijeron no significara nada para él.

-Con que solo era eso, por favor no me asusten así para la otra – dijo el castaño mientras exhalaba.

-Espera Issei, eso es todo lo que dirás, acaso ya no te importa Rías – pregunto Venelana un poco exaltada por el comportamiento del castaño.

-No, no es que no me importe, solo que pensé que era algo más grave – dijo el castaño respondiéndole a la matriarca del Clan Gremory – Para ser sincero esperaba que tuvieran un poco más de confianza en mí y no imaginaran que me había ocurrido lo peor – dijo el castaño fingiendo estar dolido – Pero era algo que sabía que podía llegar a ocurrir, sin embargo, tengo una pregunta que hacer – continuo el castaño, esta vez haciendo una pequeña pausa antes de realizar su pregunta.

\- ¿Que opina Rías con respecto a este compromiso? – pregunto el castaño esta vez de manera seria, al mismo tiempo que afilaba su mirada.

-Creo ya deberías saber la respuesta en cuanto a tu pregunta – dijo Lord Gremory, ya más calmado.

\- ¿Y por mi ausencia como planea solucionarlo? – pregunto nuevamente el castaño, sin dejar su seriedad.

-Pues se le dio la opción de que se enfrente a su prometido por medio de un rating game con el objetivo de anular su compromiso – respondió esta vez Venelana.

\- ¿Cuándo será? – pregunto el castaño.

\- Dentro de dos días, aunque esto se acordó hace ocho días atrás, pero se dio un plazo de diez días para que Rías pudiera prepararse junto a su nobleza, por lo que ahora se encuentran en el mundo humano entrenando – respondió Lord Gremory.

\- Ya veo – dijo el castaño - ¿Y su nobleza, que tanto ha cambiado desde que me fui? – pregunto esta vez el castaño apoyando su mentón en sus manos.

-La mejora no ha sido tal como deseáramos, es más aun no puede ocuparlo a el – dijo esta vez Venelana optando una postura seria.

\- ¿Y la nobleza de su rival? – pregunto el castaño.

-Nobleza completa, ha participado en el Rating Game de adultos con ocho victorias en diez encuentros – Informo Lord Gremory.

-En resumidas cuentas, está destinada a perder sin importar cuanto haya entrenado – dijo el castaño para luego soltar un suspiro, mientras los adultos asentían con la cabeza.

-Oto-sama, Oka-sama, creo que ya saben que voy a hacer – dijo Issei mientras se paraba del sofá para marcharse.

-No me opondré – dijo Lord Gremory mientras sonreía.

-Estaría decepcionada si no lo haces – dijo esta vez Venelana sonriéndole al castaño.

Issei empezó a caminar hacia la puerta para marcharse, sin embargo, cuando la abrió se detuvo para hacer su última pregunta.

-Díganme, ¿Quién es mi victima? – pregunto el castaño sin voltear a ver a los adultos.

-Raiser Phoenix – dijeron ambos patriarcas del Clan Gremory.

-Tal parece que el ave inmortal, conocerá la ira de un Dragón – dijo Issei para luego marcharse ante la atenta mirada de los adultos los cuales sonreían y un confundido Millicas, el cual no sabía que estaba pasando.

-Castillo Lucifer-

El castaño después de la visita al castillo Gremory decidió volver al castillo Lucifer, cuando llego encontró a sus compañeros de nobleza en la sala de estar compartiendo, entro en silencio y se sentó en uno de los sofás llamando la atención de los presentes.

-Veo que te enteraste – dijo MacGregor, el cual se sentó junto a Issei.

-Así es – dijo simplemente el castaño.

-Vamos no te pongas así, ya sabes cómo es la sociedad en la que vivimos – dijo Beowulf, el cual llego a sentarse junto al castaño.

-No estoy triste por la noticia si es a lo que te refieres, el Phoenix aún no me ha enfrentado y ya tengo permiso de Lord y Lady Gremory para intervenir, es solo que – el castaño no continuo su oración.

\- ¿Solo que…? – pregunto MacGregor.

-La verdad ni yo mismo lo sé, son varias cosas, me sentí algo dolido por la decisión de Lord Gremory, no pensaron que regresaría y me molesto la idea de imaginármela casada con el idiota – dijo Issei desanimado.

-Vamos no te pongas así, sabes bien que no pudieron evitarlo, ya que tu no estabas, se sentían preocupados por ti, en dos años no diste una señal de vida, todos nos imaginábamos lo peor, de hecho, Bahamoot en más de una ocasión pidió permiso para ir a buscarte, todos quisimos hacerlo – dijo MacGregor para consolar al castaño el cual levanto su cabeza y vio a todos sus compañeros de nobleza, excluyendo a su líder, reina y torre, viéndolo con cariño.

-Gracias chicos – dijo el castaño mientras sonreía, era esa sonrisa la que todos extrañaban, ya que les recordaba al pequeño reservado y solitario que llego un día a formar parte del grupo.

-Bueno creo que voy a dormir, hace bastante tiempo que no duermo cómodamente – dijo el castaño mientras se levantaba del sofá y se dirigía a su cuarto a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente cuando el castaño despertó vio que era hora del desayuno, por lo que se fue a duchar y luego se vistió con una camisa roja, jeans negros y zapatillas a juego y fue al comedor del castillo donde ya se encontraban sentados toda la nobleza de Lucifer, a excepción de la torre faltante.

-Buenos días – dijo el castaño tomando asiento para desayunar, escuchando un "Buenos días" por parte de los presentes.

\- ¿Cómo dormiste Issei? – pregunto el Maou Lucifer.

-Bien gracias – dijo Issei.

Luego de un agradable desayuno con todos Sirzechs Lucifer dio las instrucciones a su nobleza, mientras Grayfia les entregaba un sobre a todos menos al castaño, el cual miraba esto extrañado.

-Dentro de esos sobres tienen sus labores para el día de hoy – dijo Sirzechs.

\- ¿Qué hay del mío Sirzechs-sama? – pregunto el castaño.

-Tu acompáñame a mi oficina, tengo una misión para ti – dijo el Maou pelirrojo mientras abandonaba el comedor seguido de Grayfia e Issei.

-Oficina de Sirzechs-

Los tres habían llegado a la oficina en la que estuvieron el día anterior, Sirzechs e Issei tomaron asiento mientras que Grayfia se quedó de pie tras Sirzechs.

-Bien Issei tengo una misión importante para ti… o mejor tómalo como una petición de mi parte – dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué es? – pregunto simplemente el castaño.

-Adelante – dijo Maou Lucifer mirando hacia la puerta para que tanto el castaño como la peli plata miraran hacia dicho lugar.

Por la puerta se asomó Millicas viendo con temor y nerviosismo hacia dentro de la oficina de su padre, para después entrar agachando su murada por vergüenza.

-Señorito Millicas, ¿Qué hace aquí? – pregunto Grayfia de forma molesta, por la intromisión de su hijo a la oficina de Sirzechs en horarios de trabajo.

-Yo… yo – pero las palabras no salían de la boca del infante el cual tenía miedo por lo que pudieran decir los adultos.

-Veras Issei, Millicas hablo conmigo hace un par de días atrás y me pidió que lo entrenara – dijo Sirzechs llamando la atención del castaño y la peli plata – pero como sabrás tengo poco tiempo libre y no puedo ayudarlo, me gustaría hacerlo, sin embargo, me es difícil, por lo que pensé que talvez tu pudieras hacerlo – dijo Sirzechs mirando a Issei el cual estaba impresionado.

-Por mí no hay problema y sería un honor entrenar a Millicas-sama, sin embargo, esta seguro que yo me encargue del entrenamiento de Millicas-sama, después de todo es su hijo de quien hablamos – dijo el castaño algo dudoso.

-SI no te preocupes, conozco perfectamente tus habilidades y sé que lo harás bien, después de todo los entrenaste a ellos, además, fue Millicas quien pidió que lo entrenaras tu – dijo el pelirrojo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hijo.

En eso Issei se paró de donde estaba y se acercó hasta el pequeño quedando frente a él, para luego agacharse y quedar a la misma altura que Millicas.

-Millicas-sama está de acuerdo con que yo lo entrene, ya debería saber que su padre cuenta con piezas más capaces y con más experiencia, perfectamente podría entrenarlo Souji y MacGregor – le dijo el castaño al pequeño pelirrojo.

-Issei no tienes que molestarte – decía Grayfia ya que no esperaba eso de hijo, Issei volteo a verla para responderle.

-Tranquila Grayfia, estaría más que contento de entrenar a Millicas-sama, además no representa ninguna molesta, ya que no interferirá en mis otras obligaciones, es más creo que le servirá para aprender – dijo Issei para voltear nuevamente al menor – y bien Millicas-sama, ¿de verdad quiere que yo lo entrene? – dijo Issei viendo al menor, el cual aún seguía con la cabeza agachada.

-Si Issei-san, quiero que usted me entrene – dijo Millicas, el cual levanto su cabeza, para ver al castaño con determinación en sus ojos.

-Entonces a partir de hoy seré el encargado de entrenarte – le dijo Issei mientras le sonreía y le revolvía el cabello.

-Tienes que ser obediente con tu maestro si quieres mejorar Millicas – le dijo el pelirrojo mayor a su hijo.

-Si prometo que lo hare – dijo el pequeño con una determinación increíble en sus ojos.

-Issei te encargo a mi hijo – le dijo ahora el pelirrojo a su peón.

-No te preocupes, me encargare de darle la mejor educación posible – le dijo Issei a su rey.

-Sé que así será – le respondió con una sonrisa el pelirrojo.

-Entonces Millicas-sama, nos retiramos, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer – le dijo Issei a su nuevo pupilo.

-Si Issei-sensei - le respondió el niño mientras sonreía – Adiós papa – le dijo el niño al pelirrojo, mientras agitaba su mano y salía de la oficina con el castaño siguiéndole, cerrando la puerta una vez que salieron de la oficina del Maou.

-Ha cambiado bastante, en comparación a cuando llego – le dijo Grayfia a su esposo, la cual había estado en silencio todo este tiempo.

-Sí, ha madurado bastante y gracias a eso se ha abierto más con todos – dijo Sirzechs con cierto tono de nostalgia.

-Recuerdas como era cuando lo encontramos y lo trajimos a casa – le pregunto la peli plata.

-Cómo olvidarlo, estaba siempre serio y era bastante reservado, no hablaba con nadie que no fuera nosotros… pero aun así siempre fue bastante amable y prefería sacrificarse en lugar de los demás – dijo el pelirrojo.

-No te referirás a… - dijo Grayfia, pero Sirzechs no la dejo continuar ya que la interrumpió.

-Si me refiero a eso, el sacrificio que hizo por nosotros… eso es algo que jamás se lo podre pagar – dijo Sirzechs con tristeza y arrepentimiento.

 **[Flash-Back]**

-Inframundo, Lugar Desconocido-

En medio de un bosque en el inframundo se podía observar a un grupo de demonios, al parecer, soldados, ya que portaban una armadura negra con detalles rojos, a excepción de tres de ellos, dos hombres y una mujer, uno pelirrojo y el otro castaño claro, mientras que la mujer era peli plata, el hombre pelirrojo vestido como todo un rey, el cual parece ser el líder del grupo, el castaño vestido con lo que parecería ser una armadura vikinga y la mujer, vestida con una armadura plateada, aunque ajustada a su contextura física, así es, eran nada más y nada menos que Sirzechs Lucifer junto a su reina y peón, más un grupo de guardias, los cuales se encontraban ahí para buscar al causante de cierta anomalía en el lugar.

Mientras más de adentraban al bosque, más destrucción podían observar en este, y así siguieron avanzando hasta llegar frente a una cueva.

-Alto – dijo Sirzechs, para que todos los demonios que lo acompañaban se detuvieran.

\- ¿Entramos Sirzechs-sama? – pregunto uno de los demonios.

-No, iré personalmente – dijo Sirzechs, abriéndose paso entre sus guardias, hasta llegar a la entrada de la cueva.

-Mi señor, es demasiado arriesgado que usted vaya, déjenos ir en su lugar – dijo otro demonio, preocupado por el bienestar de su líder.

-Yo iré, Grayfia, Beowulf acompáñenme – dijo esta vez el pelirrojo de forma seria dando a entender que su palabra era absoluta.

-Si Sirzechs-sama – dijeron Grayfia y Beowulf, para seguir a su rey.

Ya una vez los tres dentro de la cueva, notaron que había varios huesos en el piso, parecidos a los de animales y a medida que avanzaban veían más huesos, en definitiva, alguien vivía aquí, así siguieron avanzando hasta llegar al final de la cueva, pero al llegar no encontraron a nadie, lo único que había era un animal a medio comer, aunque la sangre estaba fresca y los restos del animal algo tibios, lo que indicaba que su predador no estaba lejos.

De pronto escucharon una voz a sus espaldas, lo que los dejo impresionados por dos razones, la primera, no habían sentido la presencia del dueño de la voz y la segunda, la voz sonaba igual a la de un niño.

\- ¿Quiénes son? – escucharon decir por una voz parecida a la de un niño, por lo que voltearon a ver y lo vieron, un niño, de no más allá de unos 6 años de edad, cabello castaño bastante largo y sucio, se notaba flaco, sus uñas estaban largas, en el fondo un niño que se había criado solo en la crueldad del bosque.

-Tranquilo pequeño – dijo Sirzechs, tratando de calmar al pequeño, el cual estaba en una posición de ataque.

\- ¿Quiénes son? – volvió a preguntar el pequeño, mientras miraba a los adultos con hostilidad.

-Soy Sirzechs Lucifer. ella es Grayfia y él es Beowulf – dijo Sirzechs mientras se agachaba para quedar a la altura del pequeño-

-Demonios – dijo el pequeño mientras su mirada se volvía más hostil - ¿Qué quieren? – dijo el pequeño.

-Muestra más respeto mocoso – dijo Beowulf, mirando enojado al niño por hablarle así a su rey.

-Tranquilo Beo, es solo un niño – dijo Sirzechs para calmar a su peón.

\- ¿Qué haremos con el Sirzechs-sama? – pregunto Grayfia, acercándose a su esposo.

-Supongo que lo llevaremos al castillo, necesita atención médica y alimentarse – dijo Sirzechs meditando la situación.

-Bien, ya escuchaste a Sirzechs-sama, muévete – dijo Beowulf, intentando atemorizar al pequeño, sin embargo, este no se movió.

-No, yo me quedo – dijo el pequeño, ahora más serio que antes.

-Mira pequeño, ven con nosotros, te podemos ayudar – dijo Grayfia acercándose al niño, pero este solo retrocedió.

-No, aléjense de mi – dijo el castaño menor.

-Ya me cánsate – dijo Beowulf. Mientras se acercaba al pequeño, para cargarlo, sin embargo, jamás espero lo que sucedió a continuación.

-NOOO – grito el pequeño, al mismo tiempo en que un guantelete rojo con una gema verde en el dorso de la mano, aparecía.

-Sekiryuutei – dijeron los tres adultos impresionados.

El pequeño castaño se arrojó a Beowulf para pelear, llegando con ataque frontal, el cual el mayor vio venir, con bastante facilidad, por lo que decidió simplemente detenerlo con una mano, ya que no esperaba que fuera muy fuerte al ser un niño, sin embargo, antes de que el pequeño llegara a su objetivo, desapareció, dejando a los mayores impresionados, para aparecer al lado del castaño claro y encetarle un golpe en la cara, que lo saco de balance y lo voto al piso.

Cuando se reincorporo, noto que sangre salía de su labio inferior, enojado por esto, arremetió contra el pequeño, el cual lo esperaba listo para pelear.

Decir que la pelea fue pareja, sería una mentira, ya que, a pesar, de que el pequeño a tan corta edad sabia pelear y moverse, no se comparaba con la experiencia y habilidades de su contrincante el cual logro noquear al pequeño.

-Beowulf, es suficiente – sentencio el pelirrojo para acercarse al pequeño y mirarlo de cerca, vio en el pequeño talento, sabía que, en un futuro, sería un formidable guerrero, por lo que decidió llevarlo al castillo – Beowulf cárgalo – ordeno el pelirrojo para empezar a salir de la cueva, seguido por Grayfia y un desconforme Beowulf, que llevaba al pequeño inconsciente en brazos.

[Fin del Flash-Back]

[Sala de entrenamiento]

De vuelta en la actualidad, podíamos observar al castaño, el cual se encontraba hablando con alguien a través de un círculo mágico en su oreja y a un pequeño Millicas, el cual esperaba a su maestro, una vez que Issei termino de hablar, volteo a ver a el pelirrojo para hablarle.

-Muy bien Millicas-sama antes que nada dígame ¿qué sabe sobre su poder? – le pregunto el castaño al pequeño.

\- "El poder de la destrucción", heredado por mi padre, el cual lo heredo de mi abuela – le respondió el pequeño con bastante seguridad.

-Bien eso es correcto, sin embargo, ¿Sabe usted cual es el origen del poder de la destrucción? – lo volvió a interrogar el castaño.

-Si proviene de la casa Bael – le respondió el pequeño.

-Así es, sin embargo, se debe hacer una diferencia entre el poder de la destrucción de la casa Gremory y la casa Bael, el poder de la destrucción de la casa Bael, es más… refinado por decirlo de alguna manera, ya que, es más destructivo y tiene más formas de expresarlo, mientras que el de la casa Gremory, a pesar de ser igual de destructivo, se ve bastante limitado en cuanto a las formas de usarlo – dijo el castaño.

\- ¿A qué se refiere con formas de usarlo Issei-sensei? – pregunto el pequeño bastante confundido.

-Lo que quiero decir, es que el poder de la destrucción de la casa Bael, puede adoptar múltiples formas, mientras que el de la casa Gremory, se limita a formas de esferas en su mayoría, aunque esto también tiene relación a la creatividad y comodidad del usuario – respondió el castaño.

\- ¿Creatividad y comodidad? – volvió a preguntar el pequeño.

-Así es, vera, los miembros del Clan Bael, están acostumbrados al Poder de la Destrucción, ya que nacen con ellos y tienen ese poder desde que nació el primer Bael, en cambio, los miembros del Clan Gremory, han heredado el poder de su abuela y si no la contamos a ella, usted, su padre y su tía, recibieron un poder que no proviene del Clan Gremory, por lo cual nunca se ha desenvuelto en un entorno en donde el Poder de la Destrucción sea la esencia del usuario – explico el castaño.

-Oh, ya veo – dijo el pequeño entendiendo la explicación de su maestro.

-Ahora Millicas-sama, dígame ¿Qué tan bien puede usted controlar el poder de la destrucción? – pregunto el castaño.

-Bien… supongo – respondió el pequeño con un poco de vergüenza por la falta de seguridad en su última respuesta.

-Mmmmm, porque no hace una pequeña demostración – le dijo el castaño.

-Seguro, lo intentare Issei-sensei – le dijo el pequeño.

Millicas cerró por unos segundos sus ojos, estaba algo nervioso, respiraba lentamente tratando de tranquilizarse y concentrase, cuando por fin se calmó y abrió sus ojos, ocurrió un gran cambio, sus ojos ya no dudaban como antes, se notaba en ellos su determinación, el aire del lugar se volvió más pesado, estiro su mano y la abrió y de ella se empezó a reunir energía, la cual mientras más se acumulaba más aumentaba su tamaño, y así siguió hasta alcanzar el tamaño de un balón de futbol, era una esfera de color rojo, con pequeños toques negros, pero aun así el castaño con solo mirarla pudo notar que ese poder era más refinado que el Sirzechs o Rías.

-(Quien lo diría, tan pequeño y tan talentoso, sin duda será bastante más poderoso que su padre pero ese poder… no es común, no se parece a ninguno de los que he visto en la familia Gremory, pero tampoco se parece al poder de los Bael, ni Sirzechs-sama podría lograr esto… ya no me cabe duda, este pequeño posee el poder de la destrucción original, aquel que poseía el primer Bael, sin dudas Millicas-sama será alguien bastante poderoso en el futuro) – pensó Issei, primero con asombro, pero luego su semblante cambio a uno que solo reflejaba orgullo.

-Bravo Millicas-sama, eso fue esplendido, pero déjeme preguntarle, alguien de su familia ha visto esto – pregunto Issei viendo al pequeño el cual deshacía la esfera y empezaba a respirar agitadamente.

-N… no I… Issei-sensei… nadie lo ha visto antes – dijo el pequeño entrecortado mientras respiraba con dificultad signo del cansancio de haber realizado tal demostración.

-Ya veo, por ahora mantengamos esto en secreto y le daremos una sorpresa a tu padre – le respondió el castaño con una sonrisa para animar al pequeño.

-Claro Issei-sensei – respondió el pequeño devolviéndole la sonrisa.

En eso las puertas de la sala de entrenamiento se abren, para dar paso a dos sujetos vestidos con una capucha negra, que no dejaba ver su cara, el pequeño pelirrojo se asustó un poco ante la presencia de los encapuchados.

-Veo que llegaron – dijo el castaño mirando ambos.

-Issei-sensei, ¿Los conoce? – pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Así es, son unos viejos amigos míos y los mande a llamar – dijo el castaño mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro del pequeño, para que se tranquilizara.

-Ha pasado tiempo Issei-ni – dijeron los encapuchados.

-Así es, por lo que veo han crecido mocosos – dijo el castaño burlándose de ambos.

-Issei-sensei, ¿Porque los mando a llamar? – pregunto el pequeño.

-Me ayudaran a medir su desempeño Millicas-sama – dijo el castaño – quiero que los ataque con todo lo que tenga – dijo el castaño separándose del menor.

\- ¿Pero que pasa si me lastiman? - pregunto inseguro el pequeño sobre la decisión de su maestro.

-No se preocupe Millicas-sama, si veo que se exceden, yo mismo me encargare de ellos – dijo el castaño fulminando a los recién llegados con la mirada, dando a entender que sus palabras eran ciertas.

-Está bien – dijo el pelirrojo más confiado, poniéndose en pose de pelea para enfrentar a sus enemigos.

Después de un rato, podemos observar a un Millicas recostado en el suelo, con la respiración agitada descansando, mientras que el castaño hablaba con los encapuchados cerca de la puerta, los cuales parecían que se iban a marchar.

-Entonces no se olviden lo que les he dicho – dijo el castaño, ante lo cual los encapuchados solo asintieron y se fueron.

El castaño voltio a ver al pequeño pelirrojo, el cual se encontraba un poco más repuesto.

-Felicidades Millicas-sama, eso fue esplendido – dijo el castaño felicitando al pequeño.

-Gracias Issei-sensei – respondió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

-Dígame, ¿Se encuentra bien? - pregunto el castaño.

-Si estoy bien – dijo el pequeño mientras asentía.

-Déjeme explicarle lo anterior – dijo el castaño – lo hice enfrentarse a esos dos, ya que quería ver distintas cosas, como su habilidad de combate, como se desenvuelve en una batalla ante más de un enemigo y como manejaría el encuentro ante alguien del cual no sabe nada – termino de explicar el castaño.

-Está bien – dijo el pequeño.

\- Ahora, antes de terminar le explicare como serán sus entrenamientos, los dividiremos en dos partes una donde practicaremos su la parte física y habilidades y la otra donde practicaremos la parte táctica – le dijo el castaño.

-La parte táctica – dijo el pequeño con un tono de confusión.

-Tal como le dije, sus ataques son muy predecibles y no aprovechas sus habilidades, como el poder de la destrucción y sus grandes reservas mágicas que de por si posee, por lo que nos centraremos en mejorar su estrategia en batalla y para ello haremos algo bastante entretenido – le dijo el castaño sonriéndole.

-Bastante entretenido – pregunto el pequeño.

-Sí, veremos partidas de Rating Games – dijo Issei observando como el pequeño sonreía de felicidad.

-Sí, sí, sí, gracias Ise-ni san – decía el pequeño mientras daba saltitos.

-Ni-san – dijo el castaño algo confuso por la forma en como lo había llamada el pequeño, mientras que este se tapaba la oca con sus manos dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-Lo siento Issei-sensei – dijo el pequeño bastante avergonzado y apenado creyendo que el castaño lo iba a regañar.

-Jajajaja, descuida Mili, no me enojare porque me digas ni san, mientras que a usted no le moleste que le diga así – dijo el castaño, guiñándole un ojo al pequeño.

-Claro Ise- ni san – dijo el pequeño bastante feliz.

-Bien por ahora ve a bañarte y descansa mañana continuaremos – dijo el castaño.

-Si Ise-ni san – dijo el pequeño mientras salía corriendo a darse un baño, dejando a un castaño con una expresión seria, por los eventos que se aproximaban.

* * *

 **Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo, debo aclarar que este Fic, tendrá una continuación, osea se dividirá en dos historias, mi otro Fic (Dragon's Dogma) lo actualizare pronto igual, probablemente antes del Domingo, así que esperen lo con** **ansias, ademas de que tengo otro Fic en marcha el cual ya estoy escribiendo, sin mas que decir se depside MatNot.**

 **Bye~Bye.**


End file.
